bf10adminfandomcom-20200214-history
Windows Stories: No Time Like NT Time
|story= with this story |previousEpisode=Windows Stories: Go Into the Ninety-Five-gt |nextEpisode=Windows Stories: Reversi-ing }} Windows 98 and Windows 10 might be considered the main antagonists, but their lives will be thrown into a pile of blue screens when a new villain starts to portray Windows 10. To add on the insult, Windows XP and Windows Longhorn seems to have a formatted brain for this situation. Can they find out the culprit or will the new force reach the core successfully? Cast *Windows 98 Memphis *Windows 10 Thereshold *Windows 10's service packs (November, Anniversary, Creators, and Fall) *Windows XP Whistler *Windows Longhorn Vienna *Windows NT Cario *Windows Vista Omega *Windows 7 Blackcomb Plot *'Windows 98': Sure, we smash Windows 95 very easily. But why is this a different story with Windows XP? *'Windows 10': Windows 98, forget it for now. Windows XP is superior, but maybe if we're idle for now, then he'll be idle and do something unproductive. *'Windows 98': Yeah, what else do you consider unproductive? instantly, the lair's door opens and reveals another Windows operating system. Since Windows 98 is near the door, he gets squashed. It starts advancing closer onto Windows 10. *'Windows 10': Let me guess... you want to hunt me down because you were called by Windows XP to get his time off. *???: You frickin serious? You have a formatted brain or errors on your ears? *'Windows 10': No, so- *???: Do you really want to e'''xp'erience'' what it is like to feel more in the top of the world? *'Windows 10': The way you are saying experience makes it sound like you work for Windows XP. *???: I have no idea who the heck is a "Windows XP". But I'm going to make you feel high. As in higher than Vinesauce, Steve Jobs before his death, and blue screens combined. his 3.1 and 3.5 counterpoints, and they crack their hands as if they're going to beat up Windows 10 I hope you have time to deal with this. *'Windows 10': I'm pretty sure I'm not up for your jun- punched by both of ???'s goons oy, Cortana, Edgy, Show disktip, to blabber even more gibberish, and then the goons take him away. *'Windows 98': Ah, d'oh, and... WINDOWS 10! Hey, who the fricking heck do you think you are? *???: Don't need to go fitching around with it, I'm Windows NT - the home of the unknown new technologies. *'Windows 98': If you think that you could do better than Windows 10, prove it. *'Windows NT': That's easy - because your troops now works for me. *'Windows 98': Ha! They won't even try to- the Windows 10's service packs are hijacked to now work for NT instead of 98 AHHHHHHHHH! *'November, Anniversary, Creators, and Fall': repeating All hail NT! start closing in onto Windows 98 and locks him down *'Windows NT': With my plan in success, now I will be the god and more recognized! Now just to ensure that anyone will find me, I will mimic that Windows 10. Trivia *Windows 95, Windows ME, Windows 8, and Windows 8.1 does not appear in this episode.